


Off-Duty

by Tatsuha21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro, First Time, M/M, No Plot, Smut, curtashi - Freeform, shirtis, shurtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/pseuds/Tatsuha21
Summary: Shiro and Curtis's first time doing the do. They've been putting it off after all Shiro has been through but finally he is ready. No plot. This is just a sex scene.





	Off-Duty

“Are you sure about this, Shiro?”

Shiro chuckled.  
  
“I told you before – when we’re off-duty, call me Takashi. And yes, I’m ready.”

His hands closed around Curtis’s shoulders and pulled him closer, Shiro capturing his boyfriend’s lips and shushing any more questions about whether he was ready for this or not. He didn’t want to think right now. He just wanted to do.

The excitement rose within him as he felt the buttons of his formal jacket slowly being undone and his hips jutted up instinctively as Curtis undid the final button – so close to his crotch.

Shiro gasped as he felt warm lips on the side of his neck; just a gentle kiss at first, but soon followed by little nips and he could tell he’d have a trail of hickeys to hide in the morning.

Curtis’s hands trailed up his sides, caressing the soft skin and pushing his shirt higher. He let out another gasp as his nipples were exposed to the cool evening air, already hard from the temperature and how desperate he was to have them touched.

Shiro propped himself up on his elbows, thrusting his ample chest toward his partner, hoping he’d take the hint.  
  
“Please~”

The warm lips disappeared from his neck and moved to his left nipple, tongue tracing the outline of it slowly, tantalisingly, but oh so torturously slow.

“Please, baby~” Shiro whined.

Curtis’s lips closed over the hard bud, drawing it into his mouth and pulled a loud moan from his captain’s throat.  
  
He still wasn’t sure quite what he’d done that had won him the man’s affections, but he’d never been one to argue with a good thing.

He’d been pining over his superior since he first saw him take charge of the Atlas, and had finally summoned the strength to make a move; being realistic and expecting rejection, but the next thing he knew, he was on a date with Captain Shirogane, and it’d all been history from there.

It’d been several months now, but this would be the first time they’d be intimate. Curtis had been considerate, waiting for Shiro to make the move. He knew exactly how much the man had been through in the war, and in his time as a Galra prisoner. That was more than enough to make anyone adverse to being touched.

But now Shiro was definitely ready, and Curtis wouldn’t leave him waiting any longer – especially now that Shiro had grabbed his hips and started grinding up against him.

He moaned at the sudden friction, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to the gorgeous man lying beneath him, eyes filled with so much want.

Those eyes held fire, burning into him; making him feel hot all over. He could feel it building, prickling beneath his skin and he shed his shirt, hoping to catch some relief, and casting it aside like as if he’d never need it again.

He pulled off Shiro’s trousers too, placing little kisses along the inside of his thigh as each new area was exposed, growing harder at the sound of the desperate whimpers from above his head.

Shiro was painfully hard too – his cock straining against the grey fabric of his boxers, demanding the attention that Curtis was soon to give it.

The boxers were gone in a flash, and Curtis stared for a moment in awe at just how big Shiro’s cock was. It was long, thick and the prominent pink head was glistening with precum. Curtis couldn’t help but kneel to lap it up.

“Ngh! Curtis!” Shiro moaned from above him at the contact, and Curtis wrapped his mouth around the needy cock, taking it as deep as he could manage, and revelling in the feeling of it stretching his lips wide.

Suddenly, Shiro’s hands were in his hair, holding onto the short strands as he rolled his hips, trying to gain more friction.

Shiro felt like he could cum already. It’d been so long since he’d been touched like this – years in fact. He hadn’t had sex at all since his last time with Adam and, come to think of it, he’d never had a single sexual encounter since being placed into this new body.

It looked the same as his old one (with the exception of the placement of some scars), but it felt so much different; so much more sensitive – as if he were a virgin again. In a way, that’s exactly what he was.

He let out a yelp when he felt Curtis’s mouth move lower, skilled tongue swiping across his hole. The man lapped at it, slowly, lazily, making it slick and giving his boyfriend time to grow accustomed to the sensation again.

Soon, he felt the tight hole relax and he knew it was ready for more.

“Where’s your lube at?” Curtis inquired and at first he didn’t think Shiro would respond, given the dazed expression painted across his face.

But the man _had_ heard him, and pulled the small bottle from the top drawer silently, pushing it into Curtis’s hand with nothing but a pleading look.

Curtis squeezed a small amount onto his hand and brought his fingertips to Shiro’s rim, prodding it lightly and testing the resistance. Sensing none, he slowly pressed one inside, carefully watching his boyfriend’s face for any sign of discomfort.

Shiro’s arm closed around his shoulders again and pulled him close. Curtis could feel his breath, hot and heavy, right next to his ear. The desperation in it has his own cock straining against the inside of his pants.

Shiro’s hands were suddenly at his boyfriend’s belt, unbuckling it and pulling his cock out, human hand wrapping around it and working up and down its length.

Curtis bit his lip, trying the retain enough focus as he thrusted his finger in and out of his boyfriend’s ass, but his mind was starting to cloud over with how skilfully his captain was working him.

He pushed another finger in beside the first, spreading them and stretching Shiro’s hole wider. The man started rolling his hips again, forcing those fingers deeper and right against his prostate.  


He could feel the pre leaking down his shaft, knowing that with just a touch, he’d be cumming.

“Curtis, baby… put it in~”

He couldn’t say no to his boyfriend that desperate and vulnerable. His hands gripped Shiro’s thighs and lifted them, the man helping and pulling his knees to his chest.

Curtis leaned in close, his forehead pressed against Shiro’s, feeling his shallow, lusty breaths mixing with his own.

“Takashi~” He breathed, pressing his lips to the other’s and feeling Shiro’s tongue against his.

The man gasped as he felt the warm head of his boyfriend’s cock pressing against his pulsing hole. He was slick, ready, desperate, and he let out another needy whine, which morphed into a full-on cry as he was stretched wide, walls rippling around the welcome intrusion.

It felt so good.

Shiro’s thighs trembled as he felt Curtis pull back, withdrawing halfway and slowly pushing back inside, so deep.

Happy tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, everything else fading away as he was overcome by pleasure.

He held tight to his boyfriend, bucking his hips up and not caring about the loud sounds he was making. He didn’t care if his whole crew heard him moaning and begging like this.

Curtis thrusted into him faster, the bedsprings starting to protest the treatment. The sharp slap of his hips against the underside of Shiro’s thighs filled the room, the captain’s hands grabbing at the sheets, the pillows, anything to ground himself as he felt the pressure build.

It was all so much. He couldn’t last any longer.

The moment Curtis’s hand closed around his cock, he was already cumming; walls clamping down tightly and muscled thighs trembling as the pleasure coursed through him, crying out as he came over his abs and chest.

Still on his high, he felt his boyfriend’s hot seed filling him up, revelling in the warmth of it and wrapping his legs tight around the man – not letting him pull out an inch. He wanted every drop of it inside him.

Shiro let out a contented sigh as the final ripples of pleasure died away, every muscle in his body feeling hot and heavy and completely relaxed.

He felt his boyfriend’s weight lift from on top of him and relocate to his side, and he was pulled closer, into the embrace.

He managed a meek “I love you” and felt soft lips press against his forehead before his thoroughly spent body won out and his heavy eyelids slipped shut.


End file.
